Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Some mobile computing devices provide a virtual keyboard accessible using touchscreen functionality of the device. However, it may difficult to perform some tasks using a virtual keyboard such as inputting a significant amount of text, composing a document, and so forth. Moreover, virtual keyboards consume some screen real estate that may otherwise be used to display content. Thus, traditional virtual keyboards may be dissatisfying in some input scenarios.